Um Conto do Deserto
by Lady Bee
Summary: Nem calormâna, nem arquelônia... Ela era uma folha ao vento, uma miragem no deserto, um oásis esperando por um viajante sedento. Ela era Aravis Tarcaína.
1. Adeus

_**Adeus**_

Eles haviam discutido, isso nem era exatamente uma novidade já que as brigas entre eles ocorriam quase que diariamente, mas desta vez foi diferente. Não que ele tivesse gritado com ela, ou feito qualquer movimento para agredi-la, ele era educado de mais para isso. A grande diferença foi o fato de ela o ter magoado, assim como ele a havia magoado também.

Começou com a chegada do embaixador da Calormânia. Era neste tipo de ocasião que Aravis tinha a oportunidade de saber de seus conterrâneos o que se passava no país e mendigar notícias de sua família que ela a muito havia deixado para trás. Ela sabia que Cor não aprovava inteiramente os longos questionários que ela impunha aos emissários do Tisroc e era por isso que ela acabou desenvolvendo o hábito da discrição.

Aqueles homens costumavam encará-la de forma desagradável e reprovadora, como se tentassem passar um sermão silencioso nela. Não era direito, nem era aceito o fato de uma garota calormana, uma tarcaína de alta estirpe, desobedecer ao pai e fugir de casa mediante grande mentira e ir parar num país bárbaro. Ver uma garota como ela, usando roupas da corte da Arquelândia, se comportando como uma forasteira e servindo de companhia constante a dois príncipes era um escândalo e Aravis sabia que só era respeitada graças à proteção do rei Lune.

Ela já estava acostumada a ser olhada de forma estranha por embaixadores e emissários, mas aquele em especial parecia diferente. Ele não a encarava com reprovação e moralismos, nos olhos negros daquele senhor pairava uma sombra de pena dirigida a ela e Aravis não estava acostumada a este sentimento.

Quando ela perguntou ao embaixador sobre seu pai, ele fez uma breve reverência a ela e disse ser o portador de notícias ruins. Kidrask Tarcaã, seu velho pai, estava terrivelmente doente e mesmo os médicos do Tisroc não tinham esperanças de que ele recuperasse a saúde. Esta informação foi tudo o que ela precisou para decidir voltar à casa de seu pai, nem que fosse para vê-lo uma ultima vez e implorar seu perdão.

Foi ai que as coisas entre ela e Cor ficaram delicadas. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que ele agora era Príncipe Regente em função do rei Lune estar em idade muito avançada para dar conta dos assuntos de Estado, talvez fosse a memória muito nítida dos insultos que Kidrask Tarcaã havia lançado a ela na presença de toda família real. A verdade é que quando ela comunicou ao príncipe e amigo suas intenções a resposta estava muito longe daquilo que ela esperava.

- Você não vai voltar a Calormânia. – ele disse firme, olhando diretamente para ela com uma frieza adquirida com o tempo.

- Meu pai está morrendo! – ela falou exasperada – Por tudo o que é sagrado, eu preciso vê-lo, Cor!

- Não vou permitir que atravesse o deserto, muito menos que volte àquela casa! Você sabe exatamente o tipo de barbaridade que vai ouvir de toda sua família. – ele disse se levantando de uma vez. Cor havia se tornado um rapaz de determinação, um príncipe exemplar e ela sabia que se continuassem naquele ritmo tudo o que ela conseguiria era uma dor de cabeça.

- Cor, você não pode me impedir de tentar buscar o perdão do meu pai. Ele está velho, talvez seja a ultima chance que terei para vê-lo. – ela abaixou o tom e tentou ser persuasiva. Olhou para o príncipe com olhos piedosos e tentou aproximar-se. Ela havia notado, que quando fazia isso, as bochechas dele ficavam coradas e ele dificilmente conseguia dizer não a ela. Alguns diziam que ela havia aprendido a domar o príncipe, outros mais atrevidos diziam que ela havia aprendido a seduzi-lo com promessas falsas.

Cor pareceu vacilar por um instante. Encarou-a com olhos cheios de duvida, mordeu o lábio inferior, sentiu a boca secar e então virou o rosto para que a face de feiticeira dela parasse de confundi-lo. Ele era um príncipe que se esforçava para fazer aquilo que era certo, lutava para proteger a todos aqueles que dependiam dele e Aravis se encaixava nessa condição. Ele a protegeria, não importava como, nem que ele tivesse que protegê-la de toda uma família de tarcaãs.

- Isso não vai acontecer, Aravis. – ele disse fechando os olhos para não ver a indignação estampada no rosto dela – Não só indefiro seu pedido, como também a proíbo de ir por conta própria. – ele não estava vendo, mas sabia que a esta altura ela estava chorando e muito provavelmente o odiava. Seria melhor que ele a fizesse chorar, que ele a magoasse com palavras duras, do que permitir que sua amiga fosse lançada aos cães ferozes sem nenhuma proteção. Ele só queria que ela entendesse que tudo aquilo era para o bem dela.

- Quem você pensa que é para dizer o que posso e o que não posso fazer, Shasta? – ela rosnou furiosa, em meio a lagrimas descontroladas. Cor se virou para encará-la, tão raivoso quanto ela. Aravis o chamou pelo antigo nome calormano, ela raramente fazia isso e quando fez o objetivo era bem claro. Ela tentava se reafirmar como uma nobre, como alguém que por muitos anos foi superior a ele e que por mais que as coisas tivessem mudado ele jamais deixaria de ser o escravo fugitivo, assim como ela jamais deixaria de ser uma tarcaína.

- Eu sou Cor, o Príncipe Regente e Herdeiro Coroado do trono da Arquelândia. – ele disse sério, encarando-a com determinação e inflexibilidade – Dentro destas terras, dentro deste palácio, eu tenho toda autoridade para dizer o que você pode ou não fazer! E eu digo que não permito que saia deste palácio para ir a Calormânia.

- Me dê um bom motivo. – ela exigiu. A expressão no rosto dele suavizou, ao ponto dela pensar que ele esta preste a implorar a ela que fosse razoável.

- Só estou tentando fazer o melhor pra você. – e para ela aquela justificativa soou muito parecida com a que ouvi da boca do próprio pai quando este decidiu casá-la com Achosta Tarcaã. Foi tudo o que ela precisou para dar as costas a Cor, enquanto a raiva e a decepção tomavam conta dela.

Por mais que fossem amigos há anos e quisessem bem um ao outro, Aravis não suportava a idéia de ter de acatar ordens dele, mesmo que fosse um príncipe. Foi quando ela percebeu que a liberdade que ela tanto sonhou e conseguiu desfrutar por anos estava desaparecendo à medida que Cor tomava consciência de seu poder e que insistia em afirmar que sabia o que era melhor para ela.

Se por um lado ele tinha razão ao afirmar que ela não era bem vinda na casa do pai, ela não podia evitar a necessidade de revê-lo, ainda que fosse para sofrer mais. Sua consciência só estaria em paz no dia em que conseguisse o perdão dele e ela não desejava que o velho tarcaã fosse para a cova com este terrível desentendimento pensando em seu peito.

Ela não aceitaria isso, nem mesmo vindo de Cor. Não importava se ela lhe devia tudo, até mesmo a própria vida. Ela não entregaria a ele sua liberdade e se fosse preciso ela fugiria, exatamente como estava determinada a fazer naquele momento.

Aravis preparou uma sacola com dinheiro, mantimentos, duas mudas de roupa ao estilo calormano e ordenou a um dos garotos do estábulo que selasse seu cavalo sem que ninguém visse. Ela tinha certeza que Cor ficaria com raiva dela quando descobrisse, mas já estavam tão habituados a brigar e fazer as pazes que ela esperava que o desentendimento passasse rapidamente.

Já estava tarde e o palácio estava silencioso. Aravis pegou a bolsa, pronta para sair, mas ela não havia notado que Cor estava em pé, escorado na porta do quarto, olhando para ela com a expressão mais sofrida que ela já vira no rosto dele. Os olhos azuis, sempre tão límpidos, estavam turvos pela decepção, seus ombros pareciam pesar, o cabelo dourado estava desarrumado de baixo da pequena coroa. Ela notou que ele parecia mais velho do que realmente era. Ele havia se tornado um rapaz bonito.

Ela respirou fundo e jogou a bolsa novamente sobre a cama. Não havia sentido em tentar passar por ele, quando Cor havia deixado bem claro que ela estava proibida de deixar o palácio para voltar a Calormânia. Nem que ela implorasse, coisa que não ia acontecer, ele permitiria que ela saísse do quarto.

- O que está fazendo nos meus aposentos? – ela tentou não abordar o assunto diretamente.

- Eu tinha a intenção de lhe pedir desculpas por hoje, mas acho que mudei de idéia. – ele disse num tom doloroso de ouvir – Me desculpe por entrar em seus aposentos sem permissão. – ele deu as costas a ela e fez menção a deixar o quarto.

- Já faz um bom tempo que você deixou de vir até aqui. – ela disse numa constatação um tanto saudosa.

- Nós crescemos, era adequado que você tivesse sua privacidade respeitada. – ele disse se virando para ela mais uma vez. – Você sempre prezou sua liberdade, achei que assim estaria assegurando ela a você. – aquilo doeu nela como um tapa na cara. Aravis se sentiu envergonhada como há anos não se sentia. – Se você precisa tanto ir então vá, mas espere até amanhã e eu terei uma escolta adequada para acompanhá-la. Corin já concordou em ir com você.

- Isso tudo é desnecessário. – ela respondeu constrangida – Posso ir sozinha.

- Não diga bobagens. É uma viagem perigosa para se fazer sozinha. – ele disse – Se tenho de aceitar isso, então me deixe estipular algumas condições para a minha tranqüilidade.

- Está bem. – ela respondeu quase num sussurro. Um longo momento de silêncio se seguiu, tornando a situação ainda mais desconfortável para ambos. Ela se sentou sobre a cama e ouviu os passos cuidadosos dele até ela. Os dedos longos de Shasta seguraram uma mecha do cabelo escuro e encaracolado dela, algo que ele costumava fazer quando estavam sozinhos. Ela pensava que isso era mais um sinal de reafirmação do poder dele. No passado, se ele tocasse uma tarcaína, estaria sujeito a morte.

- Eu achei que nunca veria o dia em que você sentiria necessidade de fugir de mim. – Cor quebrou o silêncio e ela preferiu que ele não o tivesse feito. Em todos estes anos, em meio a todas as discussões, nada nunca pareceu tão terrível quanto vê-lo magoado como estava agora e a culpa era dela. – Só espero não viver para ver o dia em que você sentirá necessidade de tirar a própria vida para se livrar de mim. – ele disse enquanto cheirava a mecha do cabelo dela. – Só por precaução, Corin foi ordenado a não permitir que você chegue perto de qualquer arma. Nem mesmo sua adaga e sua cimitarra você poderá carregar.

- Eu não quero me livrar de você, Cor. – ela disse enquanto secava uma lágrima traiçoeira – E essas proibições são ridículas.

- Não faz diferença agora. Você ia fugir de qualquer jeito e eu sofreria exatamente como estou sofrendo agora. – ele disse – Achei que fossemos amigos, que você confiava em mim. – ela não conseguiu pensar em uma defesa para si e diante do silêncio dela o príncipe Cor foi embora.

Ela dormiu muito mal naquela noite, entregue a um choro baixo e convulsivo. Não sabia por que estava se sentindo tão infeliz, tão miseravelmente infeliz, quando tinha um quarto luxuoso e pessoas que se preocupavam com ela, tratando-a como alguém da família. Ela tinha Cor, se é que ele ainda a queria por perto depois de tudo, e talvez fosse isso, a mera perspectiva de perder seu grande amigo que trazia aqueles sentimentos. Talvez amizade não fosse mais o bastante para ela, como já aparentava não ser o bastante para ele.

Agora ela cavalgava, de cabeça erguida, tentando fazer de conta que nada poderia abalar sua confiança, quando na verdade estava totalmente inconsolável. Cor não foi se despedir dela, mas em uma noite providenciou uma escolta de dez soldados, quatro criados, entre eles um conselheiro real, e duas servas para ela. Corin vinha cavalgando ao lado dela, sorridente como de costume.

A pesar da aparência, dois irmãos jamais foram tão diferentes quanto eram os dois príncipes da Arquelândia. Enquanto Cor era comedido, tímido, quieto, sério e responsável, Corin era brincalhão, falante e espalhafatoso, sempre disposto a comprar uma briga e um imã para confusões. O mais novo sempre foi o companheiro mais divertido, mas ela nunca conseguiu se sentir tão segura com ele quanto se sentia com o príncipe herdeiro.

Corin encarava aquela viagem com entusiasmo. A pesar de não gostar de calormanos de forma geral, por causa do incidente envolvendo a rainha Susan, Corin desenvolveu um gosto peculiar por garotas calormanas. Ele costumava dizer que elas eram exóticas, pareciam saídas de um conto de fadas, usando suas roupas estranhas e cheirando a jasmim e especiarias, mas Aravis havia se tornado muito arquelona para o gosto dele.

A viagem com toda comitiva demorava um pouco mais. Os príncipes insistiam em levar a jornada a ritmo lento, alegando que era o mais adequado para uma dama. Quando Cor decretou aquilo ela teve vontade de rir na cara dele e lembrá-lo de que ambos haviam atravessado o deserto em condições muito piores anos atrás. Outra coisa que a irritava era a proibição às armas. Corin, seguindo as ordens do irmão, não permitia que ela usasse nem uma faca para passar manteiga no pão.

Já estavam na altura do Grande Oasis, logo estariam em Tashban, onde o pai dela se encontrava. Sentir o ar pesado do deserto era angustiante e a ausência de Cor piorava tudo. Ela estava habituada a ele, estar ali, sozinha, com um outro príncipe fanfarrão, simplesmente não parecia certo.

Ela substituiu os vestidos da corte por roupas calormanas, próprias para cavaleiros. Corin olhava para ela de forma estranha enquanto ela se sentava dentro da tenda improvisada, quando o acampamento era montado. Ele havia se habituado a ver Aravis como uma lady e não como uma tarcaína, com turbante, alpargatas de bico fino e curvo, usando calças de tecido fino e túnica. Ela parecia uma figura que ele conhecia das histórias que contavam sobre o harém do Tisroc, uma concubina, uma odalisca.

Ela tentava ignorar o olhar insistente dele, sentia-se desconfortável com a forma como ele a cercava de cuidados. Parecia que Corin a via pela primeira vez na vida e acabara ficando meio bobo com o calor do deserto. Na cabeça do jovem príncipe, por mais que seu irmão tivesse uma inclinação em especial pela garota, não havia mau nenhum em observá-la de perto. Se um dia Cor decidisse que a queria, então Corin não daria qualquer passo na direção da tarcaína, mas naquele exato momento a idéia de ter alguém como Aravis parecia instigante.

Chegaram à Tashban no quarto dia de viagem, o que a deixou muito satisfeita, e foram surpreendidos por notícias muito piores do que se imaginava. Aravis não conseguiria falar com seu pai uma ultima vez. O tarcaã havia falecido e seu corpo seria sepultado naquele mesmo dia. Por se tratar de um homem importante, o próprio Tisroc estaria presente na cerimônia.

Assim que se instalaram no palácio, como era apropriado a uma comitiva real, Aravis desapareceu por uma hora, se trancou no quarto e quando saiu parecia alguém totalmente diferente. Corin a encarou assustado. As roupas coloridas e vivas foram substituídas por vestes brancas, um manto branco cobria a cabeça dela, não havia qualquer sinal de maquiagem ou jóias. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e pontuados por uma dor profunda. Não havia nela nenhum sinal de esperança, nenhum traço de vida. Aravis era como um pergaminho em branco.

Preocupado, ele a acompanhou até a propriedade da família dentro dos muros da capital. A mansão suntuosa estava lotada de nobres e servos que prestavam seus sentimentos a viúva do tarcaã. No centro do salão de festas, o corpo de um homem idoso, vestido ricamente, descansava dentro de um caixão branco. Ao lado do defunto, uma mulher ainda jovem e de aparência elegante, estava vestida como Aravis e recebia saudações.

Os olhos de Aravis se cruzaram com os olhos da mulher. Os nobres abriram espaço para que a filha do tarcaã passasse, acompanhada do príncipe. Corin se sentiu incomodado com os olhares e os comentários feitos em voz baixa. A mulher que ele presumiu ser a viúva se colocou entre Aravis e o corpo de Kidrask, encarando a garota como se fosse portadora de uma doença contagiosa.

- O que faz aqui? – a mulher perguntou indignada.

- Vim me despedir do meu pai. Que a paz dos deuses o acompanhe. – Aravis respondeu lançando um olhar breve ao caixão.

- Você não tem este direito! Não é mais filha dele! – a viúva esbravejou – Dês do dia que deixou esta casa você se tornou uma completa estranha, uma mulher bárbara!

- O sangue dele corre nas minhas veias. É meu direito de sangue poder dizer a ele o meu adeus. – Aravis encarou sua madrasta com firmeza. Os convidados, estarrecidos com a discussão, apenas cochichavam entre si. – Saia da minha frente.

- SAIA DA MINHA CASA! – a madrasta gritou e Corin deu um passo a frente, involuntariamente, com os punhos em posição.

- Não devia falar assim com a tarcaína, senhora. – Corin disse entre dentes.

- Tarcaína? – a mulher debochou – Olhe para ela! Nem calormana mais ela pode se considerar! Ela não passa de uma vadia bárbara! A concubina de dois príncipes que será atirada ao vento quando se cansarem dela! Ela não é uma tarcaína! Ela é uma vergonha que nenhum homem descente aceitaria por esposa! Nem mesmo um arquelonio aceitaria!

Corin estava prestes a avançar sobre a mulher venenosa, como um touro enfurecido e descontrolado, mas Aravis o impediu, segurando-o pelo braço. Ele olhou para ela. Não havia nenhum sinal de revolta, nenhum sinal de indignação ou discordância. Aravis concordava com cada insulto, cada ofensa, de forma resignada. Ela secou uma lágrima que escapou de seus olhos escuros. Ignorando a madrasta, ela avançou até o caixão silenciosamente e ninguém ousou pará-la.

Ela se curvou sobre o corpo do pai e beijou-lhe a testa fria. Ela acariciou o rosto velho e imóvel com cuidado. Ela chorou silenciosa, lágrimas de saudade.

- Adeus, luz do meu dia, deleite dos meus olhos. Adeus, pai. – ela se despediu com dignidade.

Afastou-se do corpo e voltou a encarar a madrasta, de uma maneira quase submissa. Corin não se conformava com o desrespeito que sua amiga era tratada. Era humilhante, era repulsivo. Cor tinha razão quando quis impedi-la de voltar a Calormânia, ele tinha todas as razões do mundo.

Aravis estava pronta para deixar a casa, mas Corin a segurou antes que pudesse dar mais um passo. Ele encarou a madrasta da garota com olhos determinados, tão determinados que fizeram a viúva recuar um passo.

- Não vamos sair daqui antes que a senhora peça desculpas por suas ofensas. – Corin disse firme.

- Eu não farei isso. Ela não merece! – a mulher retrucou defensiva.

- A senhora não só ofendeu lady Aravis como ofendeu um príncipe da Arquelandia. – Corin disse furioso – Teve a audácia de chamá-la de concubina de dois príncipes, na minha frente. Pois que fique claro, isso é uma grande calúnia. Ela não é uma concubina, é a noiva de um príncipe da Arquelandia! Peça perdão à minha noiva! – Corin falou convicto, tão convicto que Aravis levou um susto com a súbita mentira.

Ignorando o fato de que tudo não passava de uma farsa, Corin se sentiu vitorioso ao ver aquela mulher desprezível gaguejar diante dele, enquanto a alta nobreza calormana presente encarava tudo com grande espanto e medo da reação do príncipe.

- Estou esperando pelo pedido de desculpas a minha noiva. – ele insistiu – E já que Kidrask Tarcaã está morto, aproveito e reclamo pelos direitos de Aravis enquanto filha.

- Do que está falando? – a viúva perguntou. Seu rosto havia perdido toda cor. Corin trincou os dentes e Aravis o encarou surpresa.

- O dote. – Corin disse – Aravis ainda não é casada. A lei calormana determina que a herança passa para os filhos varões, mas às filhas solteiras fica assegurado o dote correspondente ao seu status. Como se trata de uma tarcaína, é direito que ela receba pelo menos um quinto da fortuna do pai.

- Ela não pertence mais a esta família. – a mulher rebateu com a voz débil.

- O sangue dela não deixou de ser o de uma filha de Kidrask Tarcaã só porque ela deixou esta casa. Lady Aravis é, possivelmente, o maior motivo de orgulho que esta casa tem. Ela será a esposa de um príncipe e isso reforçará a paz entre calormanos e arquelonios. – Corin nunca foi tão determinado, nem tão seguro de si. Aravis estava habituado a vê-lo como um príncipe devotado as facilidades da realeza, nunca o imaginou capaz de defender qualquer coisa e aquela demonstração a fez sentir segurança. – Pague o que é direito e peça perdão à minha noiva.

- Este não é o melhor lugar para se falar em herança e dote. Quanto a sua noiva. Mil perdões, senhora. – a mulher murmurou, enquanto fuzilava Aravis com os olhos – Eu não fazia idéia do que estava dizendo.

- Esqueça isso. – Aravis murmurou.

- Acho que devemos ir, minha amada noiva. – Corin falou, segurando a mão de Aravis e posicionando-a na curda de seu braço.

- Sim, nós devemos. – ela respondeu em voz baixa e eles deixaram o funeral e uma grande algazarra para trás.

Analisando seus motivos para ter dito tudo aquilo, Corin percebeu num instante de iluminação divina que havia um motivo para que ele estivesse junto de Aravis naquela viagem. Cor havia confiado a ele a tarefa de protegê-la, não importava o que. Isso significava protegê-la das calúnias, protegê-la das humilhações e injustiças.

Pela primeira vez ele percebeu que Aravis tinha uma existência trágica. Para Cor, a fuga da Calormânia representava o início de uma vida plena, a maior conquista que ele havia alcançado. Enquanto era conhecido como Shasta, ele não tinha nada a perder e fugir para o norte era a única chance de melhora. Para Aravis, a fuga foi proveitosa, porque evitara um casamento arranjado, mas ao mesmo tempo desastrosa. Ao deixar a Calormânia ela deixou tudo o que mais amava.

E agora ela estava sentada na pequena sala destinada a comitiva real, diante dele. O choro não havia parado nem por um minuto. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o tronco, numa tentativa de se segurar, de mostrar algum controle sobre suas emoções. Os soluços o estavam enlouquecendo e Corin não conseguiu mais observar tanta tristeza sem tentar oferecer a ela algum conforto.

Ele foi até ela, num movimento brusco, e a abraçou. A princípio ela tentou afastá-lo, tentou mantê-lo longe de sua miséria, mas ele era forte e ela não tinha mais forças. Sem ter o que fazer, Aravis chorou livremente, molhando com suas lágrimas a túnica que ele usava.

- Por favor, pare. – ele implorou – Eu sei que está sofrendo, sei que está infeliz, mas eu não sei o que fazer para ajudar. E não consigo vê-la tão desolada. – ele beijou a testa dela e afagou os cabelos ondulados e negros.

- Você não precisava ter dito aquilo. – ela disse num soluço – Ela estava certa em me acusar.

- Não, ela não estava. E eu não podia permitir que você fosse humilhada daquela maneira. – Corin disse – Fui encarregado de protegê-la, e faço isso com prazer.

- Cor mandou que mentisse pra me salvar? – ela questionou. A nota de mau humor deu a ele esperança de que ela estava se recuperando.

- Cor não me disse nada do tipo. Fiz porque era o certo. – Corin disse tranqüilo – Talvez tenha sido meio impensado, mas para mim faz sentido.

- Do que está falando?

- Você é a filha que meu pai nunca teve. – Corin disse sorrindo – É uma nobre e possivelmente minha melhor amiga. Já nos vimos nos piores e melhores momentos e partilhamos tanta coisa...Se Cor não teve a decência de fazer isso, então cabe a mim corrigir essa falha. – Corin sussurrou de uma maneira carinhosa. Ela não se lembrava de vê-lo agir assim, parecia muito diferente do rapaz que ganhou o título de "Punhos de Aço" e muito semelhante ao jeito tranqüilo que ela associava a figura de Cor. – Casa comigo. Isso calaria a boca do mundo inteiro e faria meu pai muito feliz.

- Isso não faz sentido, Corin. – ela disse cansada – Você está fazendo isso por pena de mim e, se eu aceitasse, seria por pura fraqueza.

- Pense de outra maneira. – ele disse segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos – Se eu estou fazendo isso é porque não me incomodo em imaginar uma vida com você do meu lado. Chega a ser um pensamento agradável, eu seria muito feliz assim. Antes de ser minha esposa você seria uma grande amiga. E se você aceitar, será porque se sente da mesma maneira. Pense o quanto quiser a respeito. Enquanto isso deixe que pensem que tudo é verdade.

- Você não tem nada dentro dessa sua cabeça. – ela murmurou esboçando um sorriso fraco. Ele se sentiu satisfeito com a reação dela.

- Pelo menos sou capaz de fazê-la sorrir. É um ponto a meu favor neste pedido. – Corin disse amistoso – Mandei o mensageiro voltar à sua casa e requerer seu dote.

- Por que está insistindo nisso? – ela questionou secando as lágrimas.

- Imagino como deva se sentir. Vivendo na corte e praticamente dependendo de nós, isso deve ser desconfortável pra alguém tão orgulhosa e determinada quanto você. – Corin disse sorrindo e ela corou – Você não tem que se sentir culpada, fazemos isso de coração e por gratidão a tudo o que fez por nós. Mas ter seus próprios pertences e renda, isso a deixaria feliz, não é?

- Me agradaria muito. – ela murmurou.

- Então está decidido. É um direito seu, vou assegurar que usufrua dele. – Corin sorriu. – Assim que recebermos uma resposta voltaremos para Anvar. Não quero ficar aqui mais do que o necessário. – ele disse convicto – E Cor tinha razão sobre manter você no palácio. Se eu tivesse a menor noção das ofensas absurdas que você ouviria, teria sido o primeiro a ir contra suas ambições.

Dois dias depois do funeral e depois de muitas negociações, a madrasta de Aravis permitiu que o dote fosse enviado para Anvar. Aravis e Corin cavalgaram todo caminho de volta e fizeram um tempo excepcional durante a viagem. Foi quando chegaram ao castelo que as coisas estremeceram mais uma vez.

Cor esperava por eles nos portões do castelo, sua expressão era grave e solene. Os olhos dele pareceram analisá-la minuciosamente em suas roupas calormanas. Um lampejo de melancolia passou pelo rosto pálido dele. Era como se ele estivesse diante de uma miragem ou algo assim. Corin foi até ele, sorridente e disposto a cumprimentar o irmão, mas a recepção de Cor foi um tanto fria.

Ele se dirigiu a ela como um raio, ou um tornado. Ríspido, caótico e veloz.

- Meus pêsames pela morte de seu pai, my Lady. – ele disse solene, mas ainda carinhoso.

- Obrigada, alteza. – ela respondeu – Obrigada por ter providenciado a minha viagem.

- Espero que tenha corrido tudo bem. – ele falava como se falasse com um emissário totalmente desconhecido e isso a incomodava.

- Perfeitamente. Foi uma viagem tranqüila. – ela falou melancólica.

- Eu sinto muito por ter tentado impedi-la. – ele sussurrou – Mas também não me agrada nem um pouco as informações que chegaram aos meus ouvidos.

- Mais tarde podemos falar a respeito. Eu me sinto exausta. – ele concordou com a cabeça.

- É claro. Descanse o quanto quiser. – ela deu um paço em direção ao palácio, mas Cor a segurou pelo braço de leve – Essas roupas que você está usando... Elas lhe caem tão bem quanto eu me lembrava. – ele sussurrou para ela. O príncipe herdeiro não notou, mas seu irmão lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação.

- Obrigada, alteza. – ela agradeceu e se foi para o quarto, dando as costas a ele. Uma vez que Aravis não estava mais ali, agora Cor podia encarar o próprio irmão, seu mais novo rival.

_**Nota da autora: Quando estava lendo as crônicas, O Cavalo e Seu Menino foi a que mais me cativou, não só pelos personagens, mas pelo ambiente em que se passa a história. Aravis e Cor são personagens consistentes e intrigantes. Esta é minha visão de como as coisas mudaram para eles ao longo do tempo e eles passaram de amigos à...Vocês sabem, me falta uma palavra adequada, "sweethearts" seria o mais próximo do significado que eu quero XD. Não acho que a vida de Aravis foi fácil ao mudar para a Arquelândia, como eu já disse, ela perdeu tudo o que era familiar e querido a ela. Cor, por outro lado, ganhou uma vida nova e muito melhor do que a que tinha. E o Corin...Bem, o Corin é um caso a parte XD.**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


	2. Uma Casa Dividida

_**Uma casa dividida**_

_**Eu sonho com a chuva**__**  
**__**Sonho com jardins na areia do deserto**__**  
**__**Acordo com dores**__**  
**__**Sonho com amor enquanto o tempo escorre pelas minhas mãos**_

Cor não deu ao irmão a chance de descansar da jornada. Como regente, o príncipe mais velho passava grande parte de seu tempo na sala de estudos, analisando pilhas e pilhas de documentos, entre os mais recentes sobre a mesa estava um relatório minucioso da escolta de Lady Aravis à Calormânia.

Cor segurou o documento com uma das mãos, levando a outra à têmpora numa tentativa de aplacar a dor de cabeça. Corin o observava com toda serenidade do mundo, até mesmo arriscava um toque de divertimento, enquanto encarava a paisagem através da janela e se distraia com um peso de papel.

- Quando o enviei à Calormânia, para cuidar da segurança e do bem estar de Lady Aravis, eu não esperava que você saísse por ai insultando tarcaínas viúvas, causando animosidades em funerais e muito menos esperava que voltasse noivo para esta casa. – Cor encarou o irmão com uma seriedade quase mortal – Eu tentei entender o que seu secretário relatou nesta carta, mas foge a minha capacidade. Então, por favor, explique-se.

Corin passou a mão pelo cabelo curto e encaracolado, desalinhando-o ainda mais. Encarou o irmão com uma expressão mais digna.

- Meu secretário deve ter mencionado os desaforos que a tarcaína lançou a Lady Aravis diante de toda corte do Tisroc, assim como deve ter citado que tudo ocorreu por culpa desta mulher desvairada que se atreveu a insultar uma lady que estava no exercício de seus direitos de filha. – Corin disse firme – Se eu bem o conheço, teria feito o mesmo no meu lugar, então qual é o motivo de tudo isso?

- Pode me dizer quando, em nome de Aslam, você e Aravis se tornaram noivos? – Cor se conteve para não avançar contra o irmão. Corin não conteve uma risada despreocupada.

- É isso que está te irritando? Sério? – Corin questionou risonho – Bem, não estamos noivos. Ou pelo menos, não ainda.

- Explique-se. – Cor demandou firme.

- Ela foi insultada. Aquela louca a acusou de ser a concubina de dois príncipes e eu não me contive. – Corin afirmou orgulhoso – Disse que ela não era a concubina de ninguém, mas a noiva de um príncipe da Arquelândia e foi o que levou a tarcaína a calar a boca. Entretanto, essa pequena mentira me levou a pensar melhor a respeito do assunto. Eu a pedi em casamento. – Corin estufou o peito levemente.

- E como isso lhe parece algo razoável a se fazer? – Cor o encarou furioso – Pedi-la em casamento no mesmo dia em que ela perde o pai? Comunicar isso no meio de um evento abarrotado de pessoas o que a forçaria a aceitá-lo?

- Em momento algum eu a obriguei! – Corin se defendeu imediatamente – Eu permito que ela tenha o tempo que achar necessário para pensar a respeito da propostas, mas acredito que ela acabe vendo a oferta como algo desejável.

- Devo lembrá-lo de que Aravis fugiu da Calormânia para escapar de um casamento que muitos consideravam como uma "oferta desejável"? – Cor elevou a voz num tom de desafio – Como se não bastasse, ela o vê como a um irmão e você a coloca em uma situação delicada como esta. E ainda que ela aceitasse, você se esqueceu de um detalhe. Todo membro da família real precisa da autorização do rei para se casar e não me lembro de você ter solicitado qualquer coisa do gênero.

- Foi algo improvisado e creio que é isso o que nosso pai sempre quis, que Aravis fosse parte definitiva desta família. – Corin disse dando de ombros – E da ultima vez que ela pensou em uma fuga, foi porque você se achou no direito de dizer o que ela pode ou não fazer

- Eu estava pensando no que era melhor para ela! E enquanto nosso pai estiver doente, é a mim que você deve solicitar isso! – Cor se ergueu de uma vez – Quem você pensa que é para se lançar sobre ela desta maneira? Acha que ela é alguma das criadas deste castelo, ou uma calormana exótica que você mal pode esperar para por as mãos? Eu não vou permitir uma coisa dessas!

- Esta levando isso para o lado pessoal por que acha que eu não sou adequado para ela, ou está revoltado por que eu fiz o que você nunca teve coragem para fazer? – Corin encarou o irmão mais velho com calma. Cor se deteve por um momento e notou o quanto suas ações o denunciavam – Eu não sou idiota, irmão. Vejo como você olha para ela e sei como a valoriza, mas isso não quer dizer que você seja o único. Gosto dela, talvez não como você, mas estou certo de que seria feliz junto dela. A escolha está nas mãos de Aravis, mas se você a deseja também, então devo apenas esperar que ela faça uma escolha sábia.

_**Sonho com fogo**__**  
**__**Esses sonhos estão atados a um cavalo que nunca importunará**__**  
**__**E nas chamas**__**  
**__**Sua sombra brinca na forma de um desejo masculino**__**  
**__**Essa rosa do deserto**_

- Eu nunca disse nada a ela. – Cor admitiu num tom muito baixo – Tinha receio de que ao menor sinal de cobrança ela fugisse ou pior. Tentei ser paciente, esperei por algum sinal, e então você aparece e arruína tudo!

- Não seja dramático. Alguém tinha que tomar a iniciativa. – Corin riu – Papai não vai durar para sempre e nós vamos precisar de herdeiros. Eu só fui mais ágil que você. – o mais novo deu um tapinha nas costas do irmão num sinal de amizade – Mas se você quer ter sua chance, vá em frente e tome uma posição. Vamos deixar que ela decida o que fazer da própria vida e que vença o melhor. – Corin lançou um sorriso matreiro ao irmão enquanto deixava o escritório.

- E que história é essa de dote? – Cor o questionou uma ultima vez.

- Pelas leis calormanas é um direito que ela tem, mas que acaba se tornando patrimônio do futuro marido. Achei melhor deixar o dinheiro nas mãos dela para que ela faça dele o que quiser. – Corin disse simplesmente – Imagino como ela deve se sentir aqui. A pesar de não ser esta a idéia, acho que ela enxerga tudo isso como um gesto de caridade e se você parar pra pensar, o que ela teria se não estivesse conosco? Acho que ter algo que ela possa considerar como uma propriedade legitima dela é o que Aravis mais deseja. Então nem pense em fazer desse dinheiro um acréscimo ao tesouro real.

- Eu não faria isso. – Cor disse baixo, num timbre envergonhado. A verdade é que odiava admitir que o irmão tinha razão.

- Eu sei disso. Agora, se me der licença, eu vou tirar essa maldita poeira calormana do meu corpo. – Corin deu as costas ao irmão e deixou o escritório.

Cor aproveitou a solidão repentina para se jogar em sua cadeira, recostando a cabeça e olhando para o teto. Como as coisas haviam chegado a este ponto?

Ao longo dos anos ela havia saído do patamar de uma garota temperamental para se tornar a mais exótica e estonteante flor do deserto, com um aroma raro de especiarias. E não importava quantas discussões eles acabassem se metendo, ela parecia sempre domá-lo sem o menor esforço. Não foram raras as vezes que ele entreouviu servas discutindo e afirmando categoricamente que a garota calormana o seduzia com promessas falsas e isso o fazia pensar.

Aravis nunca prometeu a ele coisa alguma e nem poderia. Ela não tinha a menor ciência dos sentimentos dele. Talvez seu instinto de mulher lhe dissesse que as atenções que ele dispensava a ela não eram normais, mas nada de concreto até ai. E ainda que ela lhe fizesse falsas promessas, ele era o príncipe herdeiro e regente do reino, ele poderia ordenar a ela o que quisesse, poderia ter qualquer coisa, mas não desceria ao ponto de obrigá-la a aceitá-lo. Ele tinha orgulho de dizer que não era um tarcaã.

Ele assumiu para si a missão de protegê-la e de tornar a vida dela a mais feliz possível, mas o que ele realmente entendia das necessidades de uma mulher como ela? Aravis era uma garota que perdeu tudo o que mais amava no momento em que decidiu fugir em busca da liberdade. Ela o encontrou, encontrou o rei Lune e a brilhante Anvar, mas a liberdade tão almejada por ela estava ali, ou era apenas uma miragem?

Cor não percebeu que com o tempo seu comportamento em relação a ela acabou se tornando um tanto autoritário. Foi por ordem dele que Aravis passou a cavalgar escoltada, nunca para lugares muito distantes e jamais fazia uma viagem sem a companhia dele. Ele fazia questão de que ela usasse roupas belas, mas nunca roupas calormanas. Ele não gostava que ela treinasse com espadas, mesmo sabendo que Aravis era uma espadachim tão competente quanto ele. Então ele tentou proibi-la de voltar para a Calormânia para ver o pai e só ai se deu conta de como agira de forma prepotente ao achar que sabia o que era melhor para ela.

Quando foi procurá-la para fazer as pazes e informar que ele tomaria as providências para que ela fizesse uma viagem rápida, Cor sentiu seu coração ser dilacerado ao vê-la pronta para fugir. Fugir dele. Foi a primeira vez, desde que chegou à Anvar, que Cor sentiu medo. Por um momento, ele achou que iria perdê-la para sempre.

Quando ela partiu, ele ficou para trás pensando em algum presente que pudesse dar a ela como sinal de arrependimento. Jóias e roupas eram coisas que não teriam o menor impacto. Ele chegou a pensar em dar a ela uma égua nova, mas teve medo de que um dia o animal fosse usado numa fuga. Pensou em encomendar ao ferreiro uma cimitarra nova, toda cravada com pedras preciosas, mas Aravis jamais abandonaria a cimitarra que pertenceu ao irmão. Então ele encontrou algo que tinha um significado, ao menos para ele.

Encomendou um par de sapatos, os mais finos, elegantes e belos que já calçaram o pé de uma dama. Calçados dignos de uma rainha, algo que não pudesse ser encontrado nem na corte de Nárnia.

Quando eles se conheceram, Cor sentiu-se inferiorizado por ela usar sapatos e botas de montaria. Ressentia-se pelo fato de que ela tinha pés pequenos e macios, sempre protegidos, enquanto ele era obrigado a andar descalço na areia escaldante do deserto. Sempre que via sapatos bonitos ele pensava nela, não com a magoa de antigamente, mas com uma satisfação intima. Ele associava os calçados com ela porque, se eram belos, eram dignos dela.

Ele estava animado com a perspectiva da volta dela e de Corin, até receber o relatório informando que Aravis e o príncipe estavam noivos e que o pai da tarcaína havia falecido. Cor passou meia hora em estado letárgico até sentir a indignação por ter sido traído pelo próprio irmão. Sua primeira reação foi redigir uma ordem, mandando Corin à Nárnia na condição de embaixador e com instruções expressas para que ele permanecesse na Corte dos Quatro por pelo menos cinco anos. Entretanto, Cor não teve coragem suficiente para assinar o decreto, ainda mais sabendo que o pai deles estava tão doente.

Cor encarou o pequeno baú diante de si, onde estava guardado o presente que havia encomendado para ela. A insegurança o atacou e o príncipe regente pensou por um momento se era possível que Aravis estivesse realmente interessada em Corin. Conhecendo seu irmão como conhecia, ele podia jurar que no momento de maior vulnerabilidade da tarcaína, o príncipe havia se mostrado de um companheirismo imbatível. O herdeiro do trono não pode evitar o ciúme ao imaginar seu irmão abraçando-a e tendo ousadias com ela.

Imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dela era perda de tempo. O melhor seria acabar com as meias palavras e afastar de vez qualquer possibilidade de casamento entre ela e Corin, nem que pra isso ele tivesse que mandar seu irmão para o fim do mundo. Cor pegou o baú de cima de sua escrivaninha e deixou o escritório em seguida.

_**Cada um de seus véus seu, uma promessa escondida**__**  
**__**Essa flor do deserto**__**  
**__**Nenhum outro doce perfume me torturou mais do que esse**__**  
**__**E quando ela vira**__**  
**__**Desse jeito como ela caminha, na lógica de todos os meus sonhos**__**  
**__**Esse fogo queima**_

Aravis se jogou em sua cama após um longo banho. Olhou com atenção para seu quarto e toda decoração ali. Corin ordenou aos carregadores que deixassem o dote dela ali, para que ela decidisse com calma o que fazer com tudo aquilo.

As tapeçarias foram desenroladas e estendidas sobre o chão de mármore frio. Os lampiões de prata e ouro, assim como um jogo pequeno de taças, também de ouro, ela decidiu colocar em uso. Algumas peças de tecido fino ela jogou sobre a cama e sentiu o perfume exótico de jasmim impregnado na trama. Apenas as urnas com moedas de ouro, prata e jóias permaneciam fechadas.

Nada daquilo traria seu pai de volta, ou substituiria o perdão que ela nunca recebeu, mas servia para que ela transformasse seus aposentos em algo mais parecido com o lar que ela teve um dia. Cor e Corin sem duvida achariam a nova decoração calormana de mais. O príncipe mais novo provavelmente gostaria da mudança, mas ela não sabia o que pensar da reação do príncipe regente. Cor desenvolveu uma certa aversão pelo passado na Calormânia.

Ela sentia o cansaço se apoderar de seu corpo aos poucos quando uma das damas anunciou que ela tinha visitas. Aravis se sentou sobre a cama e observou atentamente quando Cor entrou em seus aposentos, carregando de baixo do braço um pequeno baú, fazendo sinal para que fossem deixados a sós. Algo dentro dela estremeceu com a idéia.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante e observou a mudança no lugar. Ela achou que o brilho de tristeza nos olhos azuis dele eram uma alucinação.

- Grandes mudanças. – ele comentou – Gostei do que fez com o quarto.

- Espero que não tenha problema. – ela murmurou e ele caminhou tranquilamente até ela.

- Este apartamento pertence a você para fazer dele o que bem entender. Uma pena que eu nunca tenha pensado em deixá-lo mais parecido com a sua antiga casa. – ele respondeu esboçando um sorriso – Soube que devo parabenizá-la. – a voz dele soou tristonha.

- Pelo que? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Você e meu irmão. Eu soube do noivado. – Cor disse com um leve tom acusador que ele tentou omitir a todo custo – Vai ser uma princesa da Arquelândia agora.

- Foi um grande mal entendido. – ela disse encolhendo os ombros – Corin fez aquilo para me defender.

- E em seguida informou suas intenções de tomá-la por esposa de maneira oficial. – Cor rebateu – Entretanto, não houve resposta até agora.

- Não há o que ser dito. – ela abaixou a cabeça enquanto abraçava as próprias pernas.

- Eu sempre pensei que você fosse avessa a idéia de casamento, ainda mais um em que você não estivesse em posição de recusar. – Cor comentou com magoa – Se tivesse manifestado seu desejo, eu e meu pai poderíamos ter procurado pretendentes adequados a você. Acho até que o Rei Edmund seria uma boa opção.

- Não diga bobagens. – ela disse ríspida – Eu nunca pensei em me casar, até... – a voz dela ficou muda.

- Quando foi que você se apaixonou pelo meu irmão? – Cor perguntou enquanto erguia o queixo dela e afastava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto da jovem. Os olhos negros dela eram uma armadilha perigosa, na qual ele sempre caia sem pensar duas vezes. Eles se perderam no olhar um do outro por um longo segundo.

- Eu não...

_**Me dou conta de que nada é como parece ser**__**  
**__**Eu sonho com a chuva**__**  
**__**Sonho com jardins na areia do deserto**__**  
**__**Acordo com dores**__**  
**__**Sonho com amor enquanto o tempo escorre pelas minhas mãos**_

- Eu deveria ter percebido, ou ao menos ter feito alguma coisa a respeito. – ele sussurrou mais para si do que para ela – Tenho algo para você. – ele disse enquanto colocava o pequeno baú diante dela e abria a tampa. O rosto dela se iluminou ao ver o conteúdo. – Espero que goste e aceite como um pedido de desculpas por ter sido tão impertinente ao tentar impedi-la de viajar.

- São lindos, mas é desnecessário. – ela murmurou sorrindo para ele. Aravis apontou para uma arca em um dos cantos do quarto – Trouxe alguns da Calormânia comigo e eu teria pena em usar algo tão bonito.

- Meus presentes a desagradam? – Cor a encarou intensamente e Aravis não soube como interpretar aquela pergunta.

- De maneira alguma, mas você costuma me dar tantos presentes e com tanta freqüência. Não há necessidade para isso e eu não quero ser um peso maior do que já sou para vocês. – ela disse tranqüila, mas Cor não parecia satisfeito com a resposta.

- Você não é um peso e tudo o que fazemos por você é porque nos agrada. Milady é uma pessoa querida nesta casa e sempre será. – ele disse firme – Eu pensava que você considerava este palácio sua casa também.

- E considero, mas eu não sou uma lady do norte e nunca vou ser. – ela tentou fazê-lo entender – Uma parte de mim sempre estará atada à Calormânia e por mais que a corte e a sua família me aceite, isso nunca vai mudar. Eu estou aqui por ter os favores e a graça do príncipe herdeiro da Arquelândia, o que me iguala a uma mendiga que vive da bondade alheia. Seus presentes são uma prova disso. – Cor desviou o rosto para o conteúdo do pequeno baú e retirou de lá um dos sapatos. Ele então se virou para ela e a descalçou com cuidado, como se venerasse a figura de uma deusa, para então calçá-la com o presente.

- Houve um tempo – ele começou com uma voz carregada e grave – que eu me ressentia por você usar sapatos enquanto eu era obrigado a queimar meus pés na areia do deserto. Eu era tolo e simplório, mas pela Glória do Leão este tempo passou. – ele fez uma longa pausa – Agora é você quem se ressente comigo porque comprei todas as roupas, todas as jóias e todos os sapatos que você usa. – ele disse num tom magoado – Entenda, milady, as coisas que lhe dou, todos estes presentes, faço isso porque gosto de vê-la usando aquilo que escolhi pensando em você. Me agrada vê-la em roupas bonitas e adornada a altura de seu nascimento, não para inferiorizá-la. – ele contemplou o sapato novo calçando o pé dela – Fica bem em você.

- Eu não quis parecer ingrata. – ela murmurou enquanto acariciava a bochecha dele – Obrigada, é um presente lindo.

- Se eu fosse qualquer outro homem, não pensaria duas vezes antes de ordenar ao meu irmão que sumisse daqui, mas eu não faria qualquer coisa para magoar meu pai, ou até mesmo causar uma discussão nesta família. – ele disse encarando-a de uma forma totalmente nova. Ele parecia sedento por ela.

- Por que está dizendo isso? – ela pareceu falsamente ingênua. Falsas promessas para um príncipe apaixonado...Uma hora a pequena tarcaína acabaria se queimando ao brincar com fogo.

- Acha que meus cuidados com você são infundados? – ele segurou uma mecha do cabelo dela entre os dedos e inalou o perfume – Tudo o que tenho feito é porque nenhuma outra mulher é capaz de fazer o que você faz comigo. Corin foi muito impertinente. Eu devia mandá-lo para Nárnia como embaixador e deixá-lo lá por cinco anos.

- E que benefício isso traria? – ela perguntou insegura e até mesmo assustada com a súbita mudança dele.

- Pelo menos ele estaria longe e eu poderia fazer algo que já devia ter feito há muito tempo. – ele disse afastando uma mecha de cabelo dela que caia insistentemente sobre os olhos dela.

- Onde está pretendendo chegar com isso, Cor? – ela perguntou insegura.

- Eu devia ter sido o primeiro a ter a ousadia de pedir sua mão em casamento, mas eu tive medo de que isso a fizesse fugir. – Cor disse por fim e Aravis prendeu a respiração – Eu juro que entenderei se você escolher Corin, ou qualquer outro que deseje, mas considere a minha oferta. Estou te oferecendo minha mão, meu coração e meu reino.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – ela perguntou. Cor notou que o rosto dela ficou pálido.

- Poderia ficar o dia todo justificando meus motivos. Poderia falar de sua lealdade, de sua força, de sua determinação e até mesmo do favoritismo que meu pai demonstra por você, mas prefiro uma resposta simples. – ele disse esboçando um sorriso – Porque eu a amo, desde o dia em que a vi sobre um cavalo, usando roupas de um tarcãa e encarando o mundo de frente. Naquela época você era um sonho, uma miragem que eu nunca poderia alcançar. A simples idéia de tocá-la poderia me sentenciar à morte.

_**Sonho com a chuva**__**  
**__**Ergo meu intenso olhar ao céu vazio**__**  
**__**Fecho meus olhos, esse raro perfume**__**  
**__**É a doce intoxicação de seu amor**__**  
**__**Eu sonho com a chuva**__**  
**__**Sonho com jardins na areia do deserto**__**  
**__**Acordo com dores**__**  
**__**Sonho com amor enquanto o tempo escorre pelas minhas mãos**_

- E agora pode fazer de mim o que quiser e eu não poderia evitar. – ela sussurrou – Eu não estou em posição de recusar o príncipe regente.

- Eu não vou obrigá-la a aceitar coisa alguma. – ele se apressou em dizer – Você é livre para fazer sua escolha, como e quando quiser.

- Você é o príncipe herdeiro da Arquelândia, não um Tisroc. – ela disse num sussurro.

- Sinto muito pelo seu pai. – ele disse sincero – Apesar de não ter por ele qualquer simpatia, imagino o que você está sentindo.

- Obrigada, Cor. Por tudo. – ela respondeu e ele apenas acenou com a cabeça – Você poderia ser gentil e me dizer o que gostaria de ganhar de presente de aniversário. – ela sorriu – É em uma semana.

- O que eu realmente quero é você, mas ficarei satisfeito com qualquer coisa que você escolha. – ele se levantou e beijou a testa dela – Pense nas suas opções e me considere como uma delas. Quando tiver uma resposta, me deixe saber, ainda que seja para me rejeitar. – ele fez uma breve reverência a ela e sorriu um sorriso misterioso – Tenha doces sonhos, amada minha, deleite dos meus olhos. – então o príncipe deu as costas a ela e deixou o quarto.

Há anos atrás aquele homem era um menino e aquele menino era um escravo que ela tratou com desprezo. O tempo passou e mudou tudo. Hoje o menino era um homem e este homem era quase um rei, enquanto ela havia deixado para trás toda sua fortuna, seu poder e suas posses, para se tornar algo bem próximo de uma escrava dele.

Se ele soubesse do que era capaz de fazer a ela, de como ela estava terrivelmente vulnerável aos galanteios dele, Cor daria um jeito de colocá-la numa redoma, de transformá-la numa concubina de harém que ele pudesse observar diariamente. Ele era um homem bom, seria um rei ainda melhor, mas perto dele ela se sentia como uma mulher calormana que não tem escolha. O que ela sentia por ele não dava outra opção a ela se não amá-lo e se render a cada um dos pedidos dele, ainda que ela considerasse isso uma fraqueza.

Que Aslam tivesse piedade de seu coração, pois o príncipe Cor da Arquelândia não teria, jamais.

_**Doce rosa do deserto**__**  
**__**Cada um de seus véus, uma promessa secreta**__**  
**__**Essa flor do deserto**__**  
**__**Nenhum outro doce perfume me torturou mais do que esse**__**  
**__**Doce rosa do deserto**__**  
**__**Essa memória do éden assedia a nós todos**__**  
**__**Essa flor do deserto, esse raro perfume**__**  
**__**É a doce intoxicação do outono**_

_**Nota da autora: Sabe, isso aqui tá parecendo uma mistura de Viver a Vida, O Clone e Crônicas de Nárnia, mas eu to gostando de escrever. Diálogos do Cor com a Aravis sempre aparecem meio rebuscados na minha cabeça, como uma história narrada ao estilo calormano. E o Corin é uma criatura tão divertida na minha mente XD.**_

_**Espero que gostem. Comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	3. Os Limites Reais

_**Os Limites Reais**_

A noite passada não havia deixado muito espaço para um sono de qualidade. Cor sentia-se angustiado e ansioso de várias maneiras, mas aquele não era o melhor momento para externar suas preocupações. Diante do pai ele devia ser o que sempre foi, um filho dedicado e um príncipe apto a cumprir com seus deveres reais. Por hora ele deveria ignorar a raiva que sentia do irmão e a sensação de ter sido traído por Corin e por Aravis, mesmo que sua mente resistisse à idéia de que ela tivesse qualquer culpa naquela situação.

Ele respirou fundo antes de abrir as portas do quarto que o rei Lune ocupava. Seria apenas mais um dia corriqueiro em que Cor cumpriria sua rotina de discutir assuntos de Estado e receber conselhos do velho monarca. Quando colocou seus pés dentro dos aposentos desejou não tê-lo feito.

Aravis estava sentada ao lado do rei, conversando com o ancião e ajudando-o com suas almofadas. Lune parecia corado e bem disposto, enquanto a tarcaína era solícita. Ela sabia que Cor acabara de entrar no recinto e não se atreveu a erguer os olhos para encará-lo. Lançou ao rei doente um sorriso simpático e fez uma mesura rápida.

- Se me permite, Majestade. Devo me retirar agora. – ela disse conforme o protocolo.

- Pode ir, milady. E muito obrigado por prestar uma visita a este pobre velho e me divertir com suas anedotas. – Lune disse de forma benevolente.

- Não há de que. – ela fez uma breve reverência e seguiu em direção à porta. Deteve-se por um instante no momento em que se viu diante de Cor. – Muito bom dia, Alteza.

- Tenha um bom dia, milady. – ele disse de forma contida e quase indiferente. Aravis deixou o quarto e foi para longe dos olhos ansiosos do príncipe regente.

Cor saudou o pai e então sentou-se ao lado dele sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Havia muito que ser discutido quanto aos impostos, à defesa das fronteiras, os acordos comerciais com Nárnia e tantos outros assuntos, mas nada vinha a mente do jovem príncipe naquele momento. Nada além de Aravis.

- Pode, pela juba do Leão, me dizer que história é essa de noivado? – Lune finalmente perguntou de forma risonha, numa tentativa de abrandar o humor do filho, mas Cor cerrou os pulsos num ato involuntário e rangeu os dentes – Eu ouvi algumas criadas comentando, mas ninguém teve a decência de me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui. Aparentemente ser rei já não me garante privilégio algum.

- Meu caro irmão teve a petulância de afrontar e constranger lady Aravis com uma desajeitada e inoportuna proposta de casamento. – Cor disse enquanto tentava a todo custo não perder a paciência e denunciar a raiva que sentia do irmão naquele momento – Cabe destacar o fato de que tal proposta foi anunciada no meio de um funeral calormano.

- E eu que pensava que você seria o primeiro a se estabilizar ao lado de uma boa mulher. – Lune comentou de forma divertida – Corin me surpreendeu.

- O senhor meu pai está satisfeito com isso mesmo sabendo das circunstancias? – Cor questionou incrédulo. Lune sorriu para o filho de forma gentil.

- Se me questionassem a respeito, diria que foi uma situação precipitada, mas não nego que acalento a idéia de ter lady Aravis na família, de forma oficial e definitiva, há anos. – o rei respondeu calmo – Ela será uma boa esposa, talvez Corin se beneficie da inteligência e do bom senso dela, mas eu não posso deixar de me preocupar com você. – Cor encarou o pai com surpresa – Não me olhe com esta cara, menino. Eu sei bem que está apaixonado por ela, provavelmente muito antes de você se dar conta disso.

- Eu me pergunto se mais alguém já se deu conta do papel ridículo que estou fazendo. – Cor resmungou e Lune riu.

- A corte inteira, eu acho. – o velho rei respondeu – A questão é, por que você está calado até agora quando já devia ter tomado providências para conquistar a garota?

- Cheguei a redigir um decreto nomeando Corin como embaixador em Nárnia. – Cor confessou enquanto afundava o rosto entre suas mãos – Mas pensei melhor a respeito e me dei conta de que poderia matar o senhor de tanto desgosto.

- Você se tornou um homem muito decente, meu filho. Muito bom e valoroso, mas está permitindo que essa garota escape entre seus dedos. – Lune deu um tapinha amistoso nas costas do filho – Nós dois sabemos que Corin ainda precisa amadurecer muito para ter condições de assumir um compromisso deste nível, ainda mais com uma mulher como Aravis.

- Tenho plena consciência disso, mas não posso deixar de pensar que ao afastar meu irmão, posso acabar afastando-a também. E se, ao contrário do que pensamos, Aravis tenha sentimentos por ele? E se for o desejo dela ser a esposa de Corin, o que eu posso fazer? Não sou um tarcã, ou um Tisroc para ordenar a ela que me obedeça. – ele disse de forma sóbria – Eu tenho vivido os últimos anos sobre o medo constante de que um dia eu ultrapasse este limite e para ter sua liberdade de volta ela acabe por fugir de mim. Isso tem me apavorado nos últimos dias.

- Nós dois sabemos que Aravis o valoriza de mais para tomar uma atitude destas. Já pensou que talvez ela deseje ser a sua esposa e não a de Cor? Vocês vivem este pacto de silêncio há anos, com medo de mais para admitirem que gostam um do outro. – o rei falou sério – Chega de se acovardar por medo de ouvir uma recusa, se você a ama então comece a fazer algo à respeito antes que eu morra sem um neto!

- O senhor tem consciência de que está preterindo Corin a mim? – Cor perguntou rindo.

- Aslam sabe que sim, e também sabe que você é de longe a escolha mais acertada. Você e a garota brigam e se perdoam há anos. Na prática isso é um casamento sem que as partes usufruam da parte agradável. – Lune riu – Corin ainda vai encontrar alguém que o faça tomar rumo na vida, mas este alguém não é Aravis.

- Quando conheceu minha mãe foi tão difícil assim? – Cor perguntou esperando alguma solidariedade por parte do pai.

- Claro que não! – Lune disse rindo com gosto – Eu era o príncipe herdeiro e sua mãe era uma dama da nobreza. Nenhuma mulher na posição dela me recusaria, mas posso dizer que eu não fiquei menos nervoso do que você está. Achei que ia ter um ataque do coração quando me declarei pra ela.

Não foi exatamente reconfortante, mas colocava as coisas sob uma nova perspectiva. O rei Lune tinha razão. Aquele pacto de silêncio havia durado tempo de mais e a relação entre eles havia chegado a um ponto insuportável.

Cor deixou a câmara real e tentou se enterrar no trabalho que o aguardava no gabinete, mas estava inquieto de mais para conseguir raciocinar. Ele pensava em como seria ter de encará-la diariamente e manter a idéia de que ela era sua cunhada. Ter de respeitá-la como uma irmã, como uma figura sagrada e intocável. Não, ela já havia pertencido a este patamar quando ele era apenas o filho adotivo de um pescador e só podia sonhar com coisas belas, sem jamais tocá-las.

Do que valeria todo seu sacrifício, sua dedicação e sua posição, se após todos aqueles anos ela acabasse casada com Corin? Ele voltaria a ser Shasta e voltaria a sonhar com ela, sem jamais poder tocá-la.

Acabou percebendo que não conseguiria escrever uma única linha. Deixou o escritório em direção às estrebarias. Tinha esperança de que uma boa corrida o acalmasse. Seu cavalo era um animal de porte impressionante de um tom castanho rico e pelo bem tratado. Por mais que gostasse do animal, Cor admitia que naquele momento gostaria da companhia e dos comentários pomposos de Bree.

Tantos anos haviam se passado e não houve um único dia em que ele não tivesse sido grato ao Cavalo por tê-lo instigado a fugir. Devia a Bree muita coisa, talvez sua própria vida e sua dignidade. Talvez ele tivesse algum conselho para oferecer ao príncipe naquele momento, mas a verdade é que seu velho amigo estava vivendo em Nárnia e não se viam há tempos.

Ele estava se preparando para montar quando ouviu o som de trotes vindo em direção a estrebaria. Deixou o lugar para ver de quem se tratava e o que encontrou foi Aravis cavalgando despreocupada ao lado de ninguém menos do que Corin.

Ela estava usando calças folgadas, típicas dos calormanos, uma longa bata amarrada na cintura por uma faixa larga. O cabelo absurdamente negro estava solto, ondulando ao redor de seu rosto como serpentes. Os olhos negros pintados com kajal, os olhos de uma feiticeira do deserto. Aravis sorria e parecia estar se divertindo como já não fazia há tempos. Cor se ressentiu por não ser ele o responsável pelo sorriso dela.

A tarcaína deteve a égua que montava no momento em que se deparou com Cor. O príncipe Corin vinha logo atrás, rindo e tentando recuperar o fôlego. O príncipe herdeiro apenas encarou tudo sem qualquer traço de bom humor.

- Eu tinha me esquecido de que você cavalga como o demônio. – Corin a elogiou de forma descontraída – Se metade de nossa cavalaria cavalgasse tão bem quanto você, seríamos imbatíveis.

- Não que sua alteza seja um cavaleiro ruim. – ela disse simpática.

- Não sou, mas também não chego aos seus pés. – ele acrescentou rindo – Devia ter vindo conosco, Cor. – ele se dirigiu ao irmão.

- Eu tinha assuntos a tratar esta manhã, mas fico satisfeito que estejam se divertindo. – Cor respondeu sério.

- Você sempre tem assuntos a tratar. Depois não reclame se eu acabar me casando antes de você. Nada parece merecer sua atenção a menos que seja um pergaminho timbrado. – Corin provocou de uma forma maldosa, fazendo Aravis corar e Cor cerrar os punhos em resposta. – Se me dão licença, tenho um compromisso urgente. Milady, foi um prazer perder uma corrida de forma tão humilhante para você.

Corin deixou Aravis e o irmão para traz, envoltos num silêncio constrangedor. Cor acariciou a égua que ela estava montando. Ele não encarou Aravis por um tempo, ponderando o que deveria dizer.

- Você sabe que não é verdade, não sabe? – ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

- O que não é verdade? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Eu deixaria os papeis de lado se me pedisse, se desejasse minha companhia. – Cor respondeu inseguro – Alguma vez não lhe dei atenção o bastante?

- Pare de fazer perguntas sem sentido. – ela ralhou com ele – É claro que não. Aliás, a atenção é tanta que às vezes sinto que vou sufocar. – Cor arregalou os olhos sem perceber. Não era algo fácil de se ouvir. Aravis logo se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca. – Sinto muito. Eu...Eu não tive a intenção de ofendê-lo.

- Não, tem toda razão de se aborrecer. – ele disse sério – Eu só estou tentando lidar com tudo o que está acontecendo e não estou me saindo tão bem quanto gostaria. Eu não tenho direito de cobrar coisa alguma.

- Por que estamos agindo desta maneira um com o outro? – ela finalmente perguntou enquanto descia da égua para encarar Cor nos olhos – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Eu não sei. – ele disse sério – Talvez este seja o nosso limite. O ponto em que amizade não é mais o bastante, ao menos para uma das partes envolvidas. Ao mesmo tempo em que tento desesperadamente não arruinar uma amizade de anos em função de atitudes egoístas.

- Se espera que eu sirva de pivô para uma disputa entre irmãos, eu prefiro deixar este palácio. Não vou me colocar entre você e Corin, enquanto aguardo um dos dois ultrapassar os limites do bom senso e ferir ao outro de forma irremediável. – ela segurou as rédeas entre suas mãos e passou a puxar a égua em direção à estrebaria.

- Não! – ele disse detendo Aravis por um momento – Não pode deixar o palácio!

- Na condição de convidada, eu posso. – ela respondeu encarando-o nos olhos diretamente – Se me recordo, não sou uma prisioneira. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Com a distância você e seu irmão poderiam recuperar o juízo e eu seguiria com a minha vida, da forma que planejei inicialmente.

- Por favor... – a mão dele se colocou sobre a dela num ato reflexo. Por um momento ela ficou chocada com a atitude dele. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, o mais longe que Cor havia chegado em termos de contato físico era tocar as pontas do cabelo dela. Num, em hipótese alguma, ela havia sentido o toque dele sobre sua pele. Aravis não sabia que mão podiam queimar. – Não faça isso comigo. Tem idéia do quanto eu tenho me esforçado para que isso não aconteça? Por favor, não me torture desse jeito.

- Me deixe apenas respirar, Cor. – ela disse em resposta – Tudo o que eu preciso é de espaço e ar. Não faço questão de toda atenção do mundo, não faço questão de milhares de presentes, não faço questão de companhia vinte e quatro horas. Só preciso de espaço e de que você e Corin parem de agir como duas crianças disputando um brinquedo qualquer. Eu não sou um objeto de disputa em um torneio.

- Sinto muito por minha impertinência, não quis pressioná-la de forma alguma. – ele disse sério, sem deixar de tocar a mão dela – Mas deve entender que eu cheguei ao meu limite.

- E o que eu posso fazer a respeito? Cor, é você quem está fora de si desde a minha volta. É você quem tem dado início às discussões mais infundadas que já tivemos e por que? Porque acha que eu estou interessada no seu irmão, quando isso é possivelmente a coisa mais absurda que eu poderia imaginar.

- E quanto a mim? – ele finalmente criou coragem – E quanto a estar interessada em mim? Isso é uma idéia absurda pra você?

- Em alguns níveis, creio que sim. – ela respondeu séria – Nós praticamente crescemos juntos, vivemos juntos, não conseguimos conversar durante meia hora sem acabarmos discutindo.

- Pra mim parece algo muito lógico, milady. – ele respondeu por fim.

- E o que existe de lógica em tudo isso? – ela ralhou. Cor então a segurou pela nuca e trouxe a boca dela para junto da sua.

Sem aviso e sem dar a ela uma chance de afastá-lo, quando Aravis se deu conta já havia soltado as rédeas da égua, enquanto Cor a envolvia em seus braços. Em outros tempos aquilo seria inimaginável, mas naquele momento ela entendeu que ele estava usando de seus direitos de príncipe.

Suas pernas estavam fracas, talvez pelo tempo que havia passado sobre sua montaria, ou talvez pela forma como Cor a estava beijando. Ficou tonta por alguns segundos e se perguntou onde ele havia aprendido a fazer aquilo. Ela não saberia dizer, era a primeira vez que era beijada por alguém nos lábios e nada poderia ser melhor do que aquilo, segundo a pouca experiência dela.

A necessidade de ar fez com que se afastassem um do outro para recuperar o fôlego. Os cabelos loiros dele estavam desalinhados e o rosto afogueado. Os olhos de Cor estavam mais escuros do que ela se lembrava, passando do azul celeste ao azul dos mares turbulentos.

Cor a encarou por um momento, dividido entre raiva e a paixão descontrolada que finalmente cobrara a última parte da sanidade dele. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados e a boca estava inchada. Podia notar a forma como as mãos tremiam e a respiração era irregular. Aos poucos a consciência do que acabara de fazer acabou por levá-lo ao inevitável remorso e em silêncio ele rezou para que ela não montasse em sua égua e saísse correndo.

- Eu... – ele procurou palavras para dizer, mas nada parecia bom o bastante.

- É melhor que eu me retire. – ela disse por fim, sentindo as bochechas arderem de vergonha.

- Me perdoe. – ele murmurou e sentiu o sangue se esvair de seu rosto no mesmo instante – Eu...Eu não devia ter feito isso. Por favor, perdoe minha ousadia.

- Não tem que se desculpar. – ela disse sem graça e ainda sentindo suas pernas vacilarem – É o príncipe herdeiro, futuro rei da Arquelândia. É um direito seu fazer o que bem desejar.

- Não! Não se isso magoar você! – ele disse de imediato, sentindo o pânico tomar conta dele aos poucos.

- Que situação me meti. – ela murmurou – Não basta o pedido de Corin, agora você me coloca nesta posição. Quem sou eu para recusar qualquer um de vocês? Corin me ajudou durante o funeral e por isso lhe devo minha gratidão, enquanto você salvou minha vida anos atrás e me concedeu asilo político e um lugar para chamar de lar. Como eu posso recusar qualquer um sem parecer ingrata ou traidora?

- É uma mulher livre para decidir. – ele afirmou de forma apática.

- Sou? – ela o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada – E se eu escolhesse outra pessoa? Um terceiro qualquer? Como, Alteza, eu poderia me ver livre para oferecer meus sentimentos a tal homem, quando vivo sob a vigilância de não um, mas dois pretendentes poderosíssimos? Quando eu fui realmente livre, Cor?

- Sempre... – ele afirmou.

- Não. Eu fui livre durante os dias em que eu estava montada em Hiwin e quando o seu nome era Shasta e você cavalgava Bree. Naquele tempo, nós éramos iguais, não havia um palácio, não havia uma coroa, não havia nada além de nós, os cavalos e o deserto.

- Nós não éramos iguais. – ele disse sério e ressentido – Nunca fomos. Naquela época você era tão distante de mim quanto os grãos de areia estão distantes do sol. Pensar em você, tocar você, desejar você, tudo isso levaria o pobre Shasta à morte, mas não Cor. Se meus títulos algum dia tiveram qualquer valor, para mim o único foi me colocar em um patamar de igualdade com você.

- Ou simplesmente transformá-lo em sol e a mim em areia. – ela disse num tom opaco – Você pode me aquecer, pode me manter sob vigilância constante, pode me ridicularizar diante de sua grandeza e força. O que um grão de areia pode fazer?

Cor ergueu o rosto dela e fez com que Aravis o encarasse. Os lábios trêmulos, as mãos frias, os olhos acuados e ainda assim eles queimavam como mármore aquecido, como labaredas em uma fogueira. Ela realmente acreditava que era um grão de areia, quando todas as estrelas no céu empalideciam diante da beleza dela?

- Não é um grão de areia. Nunca foi ou será. – ele disse num sussurro – Você é minha lua. Todo firmamento.

- E este é você sendo o sol sobre mim. – ela respondeu – Me domando com palavras, me cegando com seu brilho, me lembrando de que jamais deixarei de estar sob o seu olhar.

- O que deseja de mim? – ele perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Liberdade. – ela respondeu – Liberdade para voar e, se eu assim desejar, tocar o sol.

Cor a soltou e sentiu o chão estremecer sob seus pés calçados. Aravis o encarou nos olhos por um segundo e depois fez uma breve reverência. Sem pedir permissão, sem dizer qualquer palavra ela deu as costas ao rapaz que um dia chamou de Shasta e que agora era um deus sol. Um deus que aquecia seu corpo e a fazia delirar como um viajante perdido no meio do deserto.

Não voltaram a se falar nos dias que se seguiram. Ele se ocupava de seu serviço e ela desaparecia entre tapeçarias, especiarias e planos para uma grande comemoração em honra ao aniversário dele e do irmão.

O que aconteceria nesta festa não lhe importava nem um pouco. Tinha uma vaga noção de quem estaria presente e do tipo de felicitações que ouviria. Corin estava ansioso para saber o que Aravis tramava, enquanto Cor queria que ela tramasse qualquer coisa, menos uma fuga ou uma forma de dizer não a ele.

O grande dia chegou e Cor encarou o próprio reflexo no espelho de seus aposentos. Túnica de veludo verde escuro, bordada a ouro, calças cor de creme, botas de couro marrom lustrado, cinto dourado, coroa fina sobre a cabeça de cachos dourados, colar de insígnias reais sobre os ombros. Respirou fundo. Não fazia sentido ter tanto cuidado com sua aparência quando Aravis nem ao menos tinha se dado ao trabalho de responder a oferta dele para escoltá-la.

Quando chegou ao salão de baile todos os olhos se viraram na direção dele. Corin não demorou a se colocar ao lado do irmão e cumprimentar os convidados. Muitos dos presentes haviam chagado aquela manhã. Havia gente de toda parte. Emissários de Galma, das Ilhas Solitárias, de Telmar e também das Terras Agrestes. Até mesmo o Tisroc da Calormânia havia mandado um de seus filhos mais jovens para representá-lo. Entretanto, Edmund, O Justo compareceu pessoalmente junto de Lucy, a Destemida.

Amigos queridos que mereciam saudações diferenciadas. A rainha Lucy fora gentil e extremamente simpática com eles, mesmo que Cor não estivesse no melhor dos humores. Edmund foi mais reservado do que a acompanhante e debateu brevemente alguns assuntos políticos menores. Por fim veio a temida pergunta.

- E onde está nossa querida Aravis? – a rainha Lucy perguntou – Soubemos de um rumor a respeito de um casamento e estou indignada por ela não ter me escrito uma carta contando em detalhes esta história.

Corin sorriu presunçoso, enquanto Cor sentiu os músculos enrijecerem.

- Uma história tão fantasiosa quanto aquelas que se contam na Calormânia. – Corin disse de bom humor. Cor pediu licença aos reis e se retirou da conversa para não ter que pensar no assunto.

Uma hora e meia havia se passado e nem mesmo um sinal da presença de Aravis foi notado pelos convidados. Até mesmo o rei Lune perguntou sobre a garota e não obteve resposta alguma.

A esta altura Cor e Corin estavam sentados em seus lugares de honra, um de cada lado do pai, debaixo de um toldo dourado, com copos de vinho em suas mãos. O mestre de cerimônias do palácio pediu para que os músicos parassem de tocar e com sua voz grave chamou a atenção de todos os presentes.

- Meu amado rei, meus afortunados príncipes e a todos os queridos amigos presentes, lhes dou boa noite. – aquilo era particularmente inusitado, mas ninguém ousou abrir a boca pra dizer coisa alguma. Corin parecia entusiasmado e seu pai encarava tudo com ar de divertimento – Nesta noite memorável tenho a honra e o prazer de transmitir aos príncipes Cor e Corin as felicitações de Lady Aravis Tarcaína. A nobre dama buscou algo para presentear os nobres aniversariantes, mas nada pareceu satisfazer a necessidade de encontrar a prenda perfeita. Diante de tal missão e diante da própria incapacidade, milady pede perdão aos estimados cavalheiros e também pede que aceitem como presente este humilde entretenimento preparado por ela para homenageá-los.

O mestre de cerimônias bateu suas mãos e as luzes foram diminuídas. Tambores ressoaram, guisos de bronze tocaram e flautas preencheram o ar com seu som melodioso. Era uma música quente, um tanto exótica e selvagem. Tinha cor, gosto e cheiro de especiarias e madeiras nobres. Ritmada e intensa.

Cor não entendeu o que estava acontecendo até que uma figura coberta por um longo véu translucido aparecesse diante deles. A música ganhou ritmo mais acelerado e a figura se descobriu. Cor sentiu cada pensamento coerente lhe escapar exatamente como aquele véu fugiu do corpo dela.

Mãos, braços, pescoço, barriga, quadris...Tudo se mexia com a sinuosidade de uma serpente, ao ritmo marcado pela percussão forte. Os olhos dela estavam pintados de kajal, cabelos soltos e ondulantes até a cintura delgada. O coração dele passou a bater no ritmo da dança, seus olhos estavam enfeitiçados e incapazes de desviar da imagem dela.

Cor sentia a boca e a garganta secarem, sua respiração estava pesada e a visão do corpo seminu, cheio jóias e tecidos que pouco deixavam para a imaginação, não estava ajudando nada.

Aravis parou diante dele, encarando-o com seus olhos de fogo, seus olhos de feiticeira do deserto. Dançou diante dele, mexendo o quadril, balançando os seios de leve, fazendo as contas de sua roupa acompanha a batida da música. Estava a alguns centímetros dele e Cor se sentia entre o céu e o inferno.

Ele então entendeu o sentido daquilo. Era o presente que ele havia pedido. Na noite em que ela voltou para Anvard ele havia dito que tudo o que ele desejava ganhar era ela. Aravis, mesmo com suas restrições quanto às atenções do príncipe herdeiro, ainda queria agradá-lo.

Sem que ele se desse conta a música parou e tão logo quanto Aravis havia surgido no salão ela também desapareceu diante dos olhos de todos. A sensação era similar a de uma pancada na cabeça, ou quando um cheiro muito forte lhe impregnava as narinas. Cor estava tonto, aturdido e absolutamente fascinado, ao ponto de não notar a satisfação no rosto do irmão.

Cor se levantou de seu lugar e pediu licença para sair por um minuto. Ninguém o contrariou e antes que o príncipe se desse conta já estava correndo pelos corredores do palácio até a entrada que conduzia aos aposentos que compunham o apartamento de Lady Aravis.

Havia duas sentinelas às portas. Cor se deteve um segundo e então respirou fundo antes de falar.

- Abram a porta. – ele disse com voz rouca.

- A senhora pediu para que ninguém entrasse. – um dos guardas falou incerto.

- Eu sou seu príncipe e a senhora é uma convidada real. – Cor disse entre dentes – Estou ordenando que abram a porta.

Depois disso não foi difícil passar pelos guardas, mesmo que os dois estivessem assustados por jamais terem visto o príncipe herdeiro dar uma ordem, ainda mais de forma tão enérgica.

A palavra mais adequada para a atitude dele era "invasão". Quando abriu a porta que dava para o quarto de dormir de Lady Aravis, tudo o que ouviu foi um punhado de gritos femininos. Havia duas criadas ajudando a lady a se trocar. As três o encararam com espanto e Aravis se apressou em cobrir seu corpo da melhor forma possível com um roupão de seda azul marinho.

- Saiam. As duas. – ele ordenou de forma direta e as duas garotas deixaram o quarto correndo.

Cor respirou fundo e Aravis ficou parada sem dizer nada por um longo tempo.

- E então. – ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio – Vai me dizer que motivo lhe trouxe até os meus aposentos no momento em que eu estou trocando de roupa, ou vou ter de adivinhar?

- Por que? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca – Por que fez aquilo?

- Era a surpresa que eu havia preparado para o seu aniversário. – ela disse séria – Você disse que era a única coisa que queria, mas como não poderia satisfazer o seu capricho sem ofender Corin, então pensei em algo que pudesse agradar a ambos. – ela disse e Cor notou que havia um toque de cinismo em sua voz.

- Então você queria me agradar? – ele questionou com uma boa dose de malícia.

- Achei que a intenção estava clara. – ela respondeu encarando-o nos olhos.

- Não aceito presentes pela metade, Aravis. – ele disse convicto – Eu a quero, não como uma dançarina calormana, não como uma amante qualquer, não como uma cortesã. Eu a quero rainha, sentada ao meu lado, tudo como manda o figurino.

- Isso implica em desmanchar o noivado com seu irmão. – ela disse enquanto sentia a mão de Cor pousar sobre sua cintura e a outra tocar-lhe a face.

- Esse noivado nunca existiu. Em primeiro lugar porque ele não teve a minha autorização, ou a do rei, em segundo lugar porque eu as tenho. – Cor disse num sussurro e Aravis estremeceu ao sentir a respiração dele batendo contra sua pele.

- Isso torna a situação delicada. – ela respondeu sem fôlego.

- Não exatamente. – ele disse num rosnado baixo – Eu não irei adiante a menos que me diga sim, mas se fizer isso então eu não serei mais capaz de me controlar.

- Sim...

_**Nota da Autora: Podem me xingar pq eu sei que mereço. Demorei trocentos anos pra atualizar isso aqui, mas entendam que eu tive que refazer esse capítulo todo do zero pq eu tinha perdido o original quando meu outro PC decidiu não funcionar.**_

_**Pra quem acompanha minhas fics eu devo um pedido de desculpas pela minha ausência nos últimos meses. Uma avalanche de problemas pessoais tomou conta da minha vida e eu me vi sem ânimo e sem cabeça pra escrever por um bom tempo. Aos poucos eu vou recuperando o ritmo e voltando a atualizar. Acreditem, eu não abandonaria minha escrita sem enlouquecer, então eu não tenho muita escolha quanto a isso XD.**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo e que aproveitem.**_

_**Comentários são coisinhas adoráveis que me deixam MUITO FELIZ!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
